My True Love My Endless Love
by dream0writer7
Summary: A Songfic of HarryGinny during Book 7 at BillFleur's wedding. This fic was inspired by a fanart of Harry and Ginny dancing during the wedding by reallycorking. A funny little ending but otherwise fluffy and cute!


Disclaimer: I do not own the song, "Endless Love"

Nor do I own, Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling All characters belong to her.

A/N: This is a Harry/Ginny fanfic in the 7th book. Slightly altered. This is Bill and Fleur's wedding, when everyone is dancing. I decided I wanted poor Harry to dance too! Oh! And he's not going to be using the Polyjuice Potion, cause I wanted you to picture Harry instead of that random red-headed kid. I also thought of this fic after looking at a fanart of Ginny/Harry at Fleur's wedding by reallycorking from deviantart.

My First Love-My Endless Love

Harry leaned against the pillar, his black dress robes and hair complimenting the white pillar quite nicely. He watched the Newlyweds dance, for a moment he forgot about the war with Voldemort. Only for a moment...

Ginny was released from Lee Jordan with a playful bow, she laughed and curtsied. She watched jealously as Hermione and Ron danced. Hermione's head rested easily on Ron's chest. How come Hermione could be with the man of her dreams, when she couldn't? She walked idly to the refreshment table and glanced at the bowl of little white mints. She picked up a mint, and leaned against the table, bored. Couples broke apart with the ending of one song, only to join quickly again, as another began. She heard the lyrics and instantly thought of...

_My love_

_there's only you in my life_

Harry watched with amusement at her obvious boredom. If only he could relief her of it. But that'd be breaking the promise he made to Ron. About not messing with Ginny. At least until the war with Voldemort was over, or at least that's how he understood it. Harry looked quickly at Ron, hoping he hadn't seen Harry watching his dear sister. No. he was too wrapped up in Hermione to do anything but concentrate on her. A slight smile lit his face, and his emerald eyes beamed with mischief. Ron wouldn't notice one little dance, would he?

_The only thing that's bright._

_My first love - you're ev'ry breath that I take_

Ginny watched him watch her, with a smirk. Her heart beat fast as she noticed him walking to her. She turned quickly, staring at the little bowl of mints. A red-headed server smiled. The girl was probably some cousin Ginny didn't even know she had. Her body instantly reacted when she felt a warm hand on the small of her back. His low voice whispering,"Dance with me, Ginny."

_You're ev'ry step I make._

_And I want to share all my love with you._

_Noone else will do._

_And your eyes may tell me how much you care._

He held her hand as he they walked side-by-side onto the dance floor. Keeping her underneath the shade of a nearby tree, he put his hands on her waist and held her closely. Glancing at Ron for a moment, who was still completely directed at Hermione, Harry pulled back slightly to kiss her cheek, only to bring her closer again. From the corner of his eyes, Harry watched Ginny's ears turn scarlet. He tried to suppress a smile. Her arms wound around his neck, her cheek resting against his. Out of curiosity at her new height, he looked down at her feet. He was sure she could hear him holding back a laugh.

_Oh yes_

_you will always be my endless love._

_Two hearts_

_two hearts that beat as one_

_How life's had just begun._

_Forever I'll hold you close in my arms._

Ginny blushed even more, when he had discovered. Her feet ached from this little endeavor. The heels didn't make her nearly as tall as Harry so she had to improvise. Standing on her tip-toes just so she could seek his warmth. Her body aflame again, as he picked her up, moving his feet underneath hers. Yes, she looked into his green eyes that she had written poetry about, but could not even begin to convey what those eyes held. That was much better. She loved him like this. So free of the things that held him down. If only for a few moments...

_I can't resist your charms._

_My love_

_I'll be a fool for you_

_I'm sure you will know_

_I don't mind._

_you know I don't mind_

_'Cause you_

_you mean the world to me_

His feet burned with her weight, but they were a small price to see those eyes evenly with his. He didn't want to speak for fear, he would ruin whatever spell that had been conjured.It was as if time had stopped just for the two of them. No Voldemort, no war, no Ron pestering him. Just Ginny. It was all that mattered. All that he needed. The flowery scent that he had fallen in love with. Her scent. Her warm heart and body, both that would always welcome him. He wondered how long it would take before she realized, how long it would be for him to truly come home into her arms.

_I know I've found in you my endless love._

_I'll be that fool for you_

_I'm sure you know I don't mind_

_I don't mind._

She moved one arm from around his neck to run down his chest. She hooked her arm around his waist, wishing for the song to never end. To never have enough of him. How long would he stand here dancing with her? Before he would have to leave to save the world? Again? Was this their curse? He kissed the top of her head, and she nearly cried with how happy she was. No.. this wasn't a curse. It was a gift. From who, she didn't know. But she would do anything for him to come back from the war safely, just for another dance. For moments like these, when nothing but the two of them mattered. She wished she could tell him just how much this dance meant. But knew,he couldn't hear that...yet. She would only burden him with such thoughts. He had enough to worry about, without listening to such a plain girl's confessions of love. No... he didn't need to hear it.

_And yes_

_you'll be the only one 'cause noone can deny_

_This love I have inside and I'll give it all to you._

Harry glanced at Ron again and smiled. Such a strange couple, they were. He felt her body quiver and looked down in surprise. "Ginny?" he murmured softly. Green met brown, as he saw her eyes. And the tears dripping from them. Thinking that her feet hurt, he quickly moved her off of him. This, seemed to be an even worse mistake. "Ginny, is something wrong?" Her face showed an emotion he had never seen on her. He couldn't place it. "Harry...I'm sorry!" He wasn't expecting that. He took her hands and brought her closer to him. He wiped away tears on her cheek. "What do you mean? My feet don't hurt at all!" He meant to be serious, but saw that she had smiled. A little bit. She looked away from him though, before he could catch her on it. "You don't need another stupid girl, crying all over you. And I got tears on your nice dress robes," she cried, trying to wipe away the wetness on his robes in a gesture very familiar to Mrs.Weasley.

_My love_

Harry smiled, "Forget the dress robes... now, what's this nonsense about 'another stupid girl'?" She was smoothing the robes, flattening invisible creases. Keeping herself distracted, so she wouldn't have to look at his face. His eyes. They seemed so bright a green, that they could pierce right into her heart. He wouldn't even realize it. She felt the need to explain herself, but knew he wouldn't understand. He and Ron had that in common. "I shouldn't be doing this," Ginny said finally. He loosened his grip on her. "Oh" Silence passed between them. She felt fearful for his silence, and decided to dare looking at him. Sadness mingled with...regret? Etched onto his fearful face. "No! Harry! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant.." She felt more tears on her face.

_My love_

His heart thudded against his chest. She had voiced words that he himself, had always been thinking. What was a perfect girl like Ginny doing with a walking disaster, like himself? He had always wondered, why with all the men in the world, did she have to choose him? But then she continued, "That with all the girl's in the world... you picked me out of the lot. And I can't be that girl, Harry!" her face was red and blotchy. He didn't care that some people nearby were staring in concern at the couple. "I can't pretend that I'm not afraid! What if you don't come back? I'm so-" but he wasn't going to let her finish. He was kissing her again. Just like she had kissed him yesterday, in her room on his birthday. The same longing, yet anxiety. That there wouldn't be another one. He wiped away the new tears on her cheek, and smiled. Just as she did. "It's all right, Ginny. If you're afraid..." Harry took her hands and turned them over in his, examining the freckles. Then he looked into her bronze eyes again. "It's o.k. because I am too."

_My love_

"Just as you bloody well, should!" a familiar voice interrupted. Ginny and Harry instantly broke apart to reveal a heaving, and very angry, Ron. Hermione grabbed his arm, but he shook it off. "Harry! I thought you said that you weren't going to be messing with my sister again!" Harry suddenly felt the urge to cower behind Ginny...Hermione...Mrs.Weasley, any woman within a small distance that Ron was afraid of. He didn't need to cower, however, since Ginny instantly rounded on him, "You told Harry to WHAT?!?" Harry laughed just as Hermione did at the look on both the red-heads faces. The siblings ears were scarlet, both from anger. Ginny chased Ron around the dance floor, throwing around a few curse words that wouldn't go unnoticed by her mother. Harry laughed at her. His Ginny.

_My Endless Love_


End file.
